


Man of his Dreams

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, foot worship, one direction - Freeform, ticklish Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn dozes off in the library and has a run in with the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of his Dreams

Zayn pulled and pulled, but finally accepted that he wouldn't be going anywhere. His arms were above his head and tied up. He was sitting on something soft and there was something tied around his waist and his knees and ankles were tied and his legs were straight out in front of him. He was also blindfolded and couldn't see a thing.

The last thing Zayn remembered was being in the library on campus. Sitting in a private corner, on his favorite purple beanbag and reading quietly. He may have dozed off, but couldn't quite remember. He had no idea what time it was. It had to have been late though. The library was completely silent and yes, Zayn was aware of the fact that libraries are supposed to be silent, but there was no rustling of pages, books being shifted to and from shelves, no one typing on the computers and no librarian shushing those that dared to talk above a whisper.

Yeah, it was definitely late. The library was probably closed for the evening and that meant he was locked in and locked up for the night all by himself.

But then again, maybe he was dreaming (he hoped anyway). What are the odds that he would be locked up in a library and tied up on top of that? This wasn't the first time he'd dozed off in the library. The librarian would sometimes find him when she was making her rounds and making sure that everything was secure. Surely she would have seen him and woken him up. Yes, this must be a dream. 

A really bad dream.

Suddenly there was a noise and Zayn jumped in his bonds.

Looks like he wasn't alone after all.

What if the place was being robbed? What if the robber probably did this to him while he was asleep? To keep him from interfering? Not that he would have, but still.

What if?....

Zayn's thoughts stopped momentarily when he felt someone tugging on his shirt, pulling it from where it had been tucked into his trousers. He squirmed and tried to bring his knees up only to have them pulled down and sat on by the perpetrator. Whoever it was, then continued pulling his shirt out and then began unbuttoning it. Cold fear ran through Zayn's body. He had no idea what was going on and was so frightened that he couldn't even speak.

He shivered as he felt cool air on his skin as his shirt was opened. He then shivered for another reason when he felt something on his stomach and then slowly move upwards along his chest. He realized that his captor was softly kissing their way up his body. He squirmed and gasped in their grip, but couldn't get away. The captor soon kissed along Zayn's neck and he twitched as this person's stubble ran along his skin and a nice smelling cologne wafted up to his nose. Zayn gasped as his captor had discovered and nibbled on an extra sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He, Zayn was sure it was a guy, spent a lot of time teasing the skin there until Zayn was certain he'd have a love bite later.

"Please---" Zayn whispered despite his fright. His captor's gentle touch both frightened and excited him. He was so confused and honestly wasn't sure what exactly he was pleading for.

Zayn soon felt hands, two strong ones, lightly running along his exposed upper body while his captor continued kissing his way to the other side of Zayn's neck and marking him there as well. Soon though, the light touches became a little firmer and Zayn began pulling on his bonds as he tried to shake his captor off of him. He was being tickled and the thought of being bound while someone did that to him suddenly shook him out of his lustful haze and made him very fearful.

'Please let this still be a dream' he thought.

No longer, kissing his neck, the man's hands were now stationary against Zayn's bare sides and had begun kneading them.

Zayn bit his lips and continued to struggled as his captor persistently tickled his sides by squeezing them, encouraged by the few giggles that slipped past Zayn's tight lips.

"Please--pl-ha-please don't---haha---ohnoohnoohnoohno-AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

The hands continued to tickle his sides and tickle along his heaving stomach as Zayn laughed and laughed. Zayn cried out when he felt the blunt nails of his tickler scratching along his soft skin and playing with his navel.

"NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn's laughter turned into gasps when the finger in his navel was replaced with a tongue. The slick tongue probed his innie as his captor's teeth nibbled along the edge, while his fingers were now softly tickling his exposed skin. 

"Ooooohmmmmmmhhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahammmmmmmmyeah"

His captor left his navel alone and began kissing all over Zayn's trembling tummy. His stubble scratching along his stomach and tickling in the most agonizingly pleasurably way. Zayn felt his captor's teasing fingers move up to his ribs and began kneading the tightly muscled skin there.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOONOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The kisses had stopped and the focus was back on the tickling. His captor kneading and rubbing and when he curled his fingers under the the bottom ribs and tickled the skin there, Zayn arched in his bonds and screamed in laughter. 

And of course the tickler exploited that spot thoroughly.

"YAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn cackled in laughter for a while as he was tickled, but then shivered as his captor stopped and lightly explored his upper body once more. This time focusing on his chest, paying special attention to his nipples until they were hard and aching, before moving along to his armpits.

Zayn tensed when he felt the fingers in his armpits. They weren't moving, just sitting there against the skin. He knew what was coming and the anticipation was driving him crazy. Expecting severe tickling, he was pleasantly surprised when his smooth hallows were lightly stroked and teased. He giggled and sighed at the feeling.

"Heheheheheheheheheeeeehahhahahahahahahahahahaahehehehehehehehehehe"

"Do you like my tickles love?" His captor had finally spoken to him after all this time.

Zayn froze in his bonds. He knew that voice. It was Liam Payne, captain of the footie team. 

"I'm so glad. You have a beautiful smile and I love hearing you laugh" he said as he continued teasing his captive's skin.

Zayn lost his breath and it wasn't because of the tickling.

Liam Payne was the hottest guy on campus. Tall, muscular, popular, sports captain and extremely handsome. Why in the world would he be doing this to Zayn and complimenting him? 

"I've noticed you around. Been wanting to get you all to myself for sometime now."

"You have?" Zayn said in a bewildered voice.

Liam noticed him? He wanted Zayn to himself? The bound man was so confused. Why would an amazing guy like Liam be interested in him. Zayn wasn't a bad guy. He was quiet, shy, smart, and a bookworm. He wasn't popular, but he wasn't unpopular either. He didn't play sports and mostly kept to himself. Many students attended their university, how could Liam have noticed him?

It was official.

He was definitely dreaming.

A small frown touched Liam's face as he watched Zayn's expression change from a giggly smile to a furrowed brow as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Liam didn't like that and he decided to do something about it. 

"NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zayn laughed as he the tickling in his armpit speed up.

'That's better' Liam thought as he heard Zayn's laughter and saw his smile once more.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered right before he began nibbling on Zayn's ear, while still tickling.

"Ha--ha oooh-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam continued his ticklish exploration of Zayn's upper body as he continued to coo teasing phrases and compliments at him, smiling as Zayn exposed body was becoming flushed and tinged red.

Zayn was lost in the varying degrees of sensation that Liam was assaulting his sensitive body with. He went from screaming in laughter to moaning in pleasure and back again. Despite smelling Liam's cologne and feeling his touch along his hot skin, he still refused to believe that this was real. 

And as far as dream go, this wasn't a bad one. 

Not at all.

Truth be told, Zayn had definitely noticed Liam around campus and had often fantasized about what it would be like to date and even be with him. And if he were honest with himself, one or two or ten of those fantasies involved bondage and Liam having his way with him. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn no longer attempted to hold back his response to the manipulation of his body. If he was dreaming, he might as well enjoy it while he could. It would all be over when he woke up.

Liam smiled as Zayn seemed to be responding so well to his touch. He'd wanted this for so long. He knew that the way he went about it was a bit (a lot) extreme, but from the moment he saw Zayn walking across campus and heading to the library. He couldn't get him off his mind. He would watch (stalk) him occasionally and learned that he spent a lot of his time in the library. He had a few friends, but mostly kept to himself. Liam began wondering about the quiet man and wondered why he rarely saw him smile. That became another thing he began obsessing over, making Zayn happy and seeing him smile (once he'd gotten Zayn to date him first of course). 

You see, Liam has a tickling fetish. He always teased his friends with tickles and of course they would get him back. As he observed the dark haired man, he went from wondering why he hardly smiled to wondering if he were ticklish. He just had to know and once he'd figured out his library schedule, he formulated a plan and decided to execute it. 

He'd hung around the library all day, staying out of Zayn's sight. Liam had watched him go to his favorite corner and once Zayn had fallen asleep, he knew that today was the day he put his plan into action. In his weeks of hanging around the library, he formed a good rapport with the librarian and would often help her out around the library. When it was time for the librarian to do her last rounds, he volunteered to do it instead and thankfully she had allowed it. He checked around, including Zayn's corner and told her the library was empty despite seeing his sleeping form. 

Noticing that she was tired, Liam had managed to convince her to let him put any stray books away and lock up the library when he finished. She'd been hesitant, but the pain in her back that she'd tried to sooth away with her hand told her to give him the keys and take herself home.

Once she'd left, Liam had dragged the beanbag that Zayn was sitting on over to one of the more heavy duty tables. He grabbed his rucksack and pulled out some rope, securing Zayn's arms above his head at the wrists and through the loops at the top of the table and around the leg. Liam tied his waist, along with the bean bag to the leg of the table as well. He then tied his knees & ankles together, blindfolded him and waited for the brown skinned man to wake up.

Once he did, Liam, though nervous, put his plan in motion.

And here he was, tickling this beautiful man and becoming bolder by the second as he exploited every sensitive spot he could find. 

That current spot being Zayn's bare hips. Liam had been tickling Zayn for quite sometime in this spot, kneading the skin repeatedly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn guffawed and snorted, but then he gasped and arched when Liam began to softly tickle him there. 

Liam was surprised by Zayn's reaction and repeated his actions. Teasing with feather light touches each time.

Zayn gasped and bucked as much as his bonds would allow. These teasing touches weren't like the other ones from before. Those touches tingled and made him squirm. Liam's teasing fingers on his hips were sending shockwaves throughout his entire body. He felt it along his spine, to his fingers & toes, in his brain and finally in his groin. 

"Ha---ple--I--oh-please---shit--ohmygodohmygodohmygod----please---fuck---i can't"

Grinning, Liam leaned forward and teased Zayn's navel with his tongue once more as he continued to touch Zayn's hips.

Zayn gasped and groaned. Liam's touches weren't tickling him, they were arousing him so badly. He felt his cock stirring in his trousers and beginning to harden with each stroke of Liam's fingers and tongue.

This dream was something else.

Liam smiled as Zayn continued to arch and roll his body whenever he touched him. It was like he was being struck by lightning. Zayn whimpered and shook in his bonds as his extremely sensitive skin was teased. Liam had even begun leaving open mouth kisses on Zayn's hips and along his waistline as he fingers continuously stroked. His idea was working better than he ever could have hoped.

Zayn groaned in a mixture of what sounded like frustration and relief when Liam finally pulled away. He then jumped when he felt his trainers and socks being tugged off and what felt like a rubber band being tied around his big toes.

"Are your feet as ticklish as the rest of you beautiful?" Liam asked as he placed Zayn's feet in a headlock and gave him a quick test tickle, watching as the brown feet flexed under his touch.

Liam looked behind him and saw that Zayn was shaking his head. 

"I think you're lying to me Zayn" he laughed as he ran his thumb nail up and down the center of both his captive's soles. "It's not nice to lie."

"Heh-he-HAHAHhehehehehehehehehehe---pleasenomore---HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam was now scrabbling his his fingers all over Zayn's feet. The feet flexed and shifted in their bonds, but could not get away from Liam's insistent scratching. 

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam tightened his grip and went to town on the helpless pair of ticklish feet in his grasp. He tickled the heels, the sides, the tops, under the toes, the pads of the toes, as well as between them and in the arches, but Zayn screeched in laughter when Liam tickled the balls of his feet. He switched between spidering his fingers along the smooth balls of flesh and pressing four of his fingers onto the soft spot and tickle massaging in a circle. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Liam laughed as he had to grip Zayn's feet even tighter when the ticklish captive had begun bucking his legs. To remedy this, Liam simply placed his feet back on the floor and straddled his legs to keep him still. He was now able to use both of his hands to tickle the quivering soles.

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo Zaynie. I never knew you were so ticklish, but I'm really glad you are" Liam teased.

He tickled all over the helpless feet, but always returned to the balls and spent even more time there. He marveled at the frantic laughter that poured from Zayn's mouth. It was incredible and it excited Liam to no end.

Liam teased and tortured Zayn's feet until the helpless man shook in silent laughter and even then Liam continued. Stroke after stroke shook Zayn's helpless body and made the stirring in his groin flourish more and more. He was getting harder by the moment and still Liam continued.

Liam looked back at Zayn's tickle induced smile. His mouth was open, tears rolled down his face and still no sounds came out. He was currently tickling Zayn's toes and laughed as he tried to curl them around his fingers. Like that would stop him.

Zayn's body heaved in desperate silent laughter. He was so ticklish and every touch from Liam excited his nerves and set his body on fire. So lost in the sensations, it took him a few minutes to realize that Liam had stopped tickling him and was no longer straddling him.

Still laughing silently, he was startled when Liam returned to his position on his legs.

"Miss me love?" 

When Liam had taken his eyes away from Zayn's heaving form, something on the librarian's desk had caught his eye. Sitting there on the incredibly neat desk was a quill. And it wasn't just for show either, when he'd questioned the librarian about it, she claimed that she really did use it when she needed to write things down. She said something about it being part of her "aesthetic." 

The white plume was sitting there screaming to plucked from its perch on the desk and used by Liam. So he grabbed it and smiled as he ran it along his fingers. It was even softer than it looked and he was planning on getting a lot of use out of it. 

After giving Zayn a little time to catch his breath, Liam lowered the feather to Zayn's soles and felt him freeze before he began bucking in his bonds.

"FUCK---NO--NONONO---OH----HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

This dream was very quickly turning into a nightmare. Zayn felt the soft item in Liam's hand moving up and down his soles and laughed heartily as his tender soles were made to suffer a new kind of tickling. 

Liam grabbed Zayn's big toes and pulled them back, stretching the skin on his feet taut. The quill was no longer impeded by Zayn's wrinkly soles. The wispy fronds danced all over the smooth skin and the brown skinned boy desperately laughed.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEE"

Liam swished the plume in his arches and back and forth underneath his wiggling toes and of course he didn't forget to saw and twirl the feather between the ticklish captive's toes.

"HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHHEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE"

Zayn laughed and laughed. He was certain that Liam was going to tickle him to death when he turned the feather around and used the blunt end to write along his soles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam kept up the torturous tickling until Zayn was once again laughing silently. He twirled the feather between his fingers as he gave Zayn a few moments to gather himself before asking: "Hmmm. I wonder if this feather will work anywhere else?"

Zayn giggled and shook his head, but Liam ignored this as he faced Zayn and straddled his captive once more. He moved the feather up and down Zayn's upper body, all the while cooing tickle talk at him.

"I'm going to get you" Liam sing-songed as he tickled Zayn's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"I'm going to tickle you with my big bad feather Zaynie" he said as he teased the feather up his captive's sides.

"HEHEHEHEHhehehehehehehAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahahahahahaha"

"You are just so sensitive and ticklish and helpless to resist aren't you?" Liam said as he made sure Zayn felt the feather's kiss on his ribs and nipples.

"HEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You're going to laugh and laugh while I tickle you alllllllll over" he continued as he used the wispy feather on Zayn's ticklish neck and ears. 

"Hehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaoooooohahahahahahahahahahehehehehahaha"

"And there's nothing you can do about it" he finished as he danced the feather in Zayn's very ticklish armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn's laughter doubled when Liam tickled his pits with the blunt end of the feather and his fingers. Tickling in tight circles against the smooth skin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH---------------------------"

Liam grinned as he brought Zayn into silent laughter for a third time. He continued tickling all over Liam's upper body, occasionally playing with his nipples and watching him shudder.

He stopped tickling and once again tended to Zayn's bound form with kisses, nibbles and light arousing tickles. What ever breath Zayn had managed to gain was once again stolen from him as Liam worshipped his sensitive body.

He was hoping that 'Dream Liam' would put his incredible mouth to good use elsewhere, but this was great for now.

He bit his lip and whined when Liam pulled away. He then grunted when Liam massaged his hardened cock through his trousers and said "Don't worry love. I'll take care of you before this is all over" before pulling away again.

Liam sat sideways, with his knees, up in front of Zayn's feet. He lifted them and balanced Zayn's ankles on his knees, holding them steady with his left hand.

Zayn sat there gasping and waited for the next ticklish onslaught.

But it never came. 

Not the way he was expecting anyway.

His toes curled as Liam's tongue lapped at the smooth soles. He licked upwards and placed opened mouth kisses all along the sensitive feet. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He nibbled along the arch and balls of the feet before once again licking and licking.

Zayn moaned through his laughter. Liam's tongue was amazing. It was long and it felt like it covered the length of his foot with each tickling lick. Liam would even stiffen his tongue and move it around in tight circles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYESYESHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHPLEASEMMMMMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam, still holding the feather, placed it between Zayn's toes and twirled it as he worshipped the sexy feet at his mercy. Liam then pulled the feather away and replaced it with his tongue, satisfied when Zayn's squeals of laughter pierced the air. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Liam feasted on Zayn's sensitive feet. He just couldn't get enough of how the flexing soles and wiggling toes felt against his tongue and mouth. And not letting his mouth have all the fun, he used his fingers to tickle what ever skin wasn't being worshipped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH------AHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam tickled and licked for hours, himself never tiring, but wearing poor Zayn out. He laughed moaned and shuddered in his bondage. Liam finished with a few kisses against the soles before gently placing Zayn's feet back down again. 

He crawled up to Zayn's upper body and tickled his stomach as he released Zayn's cock from his trousers. It stood hard and leaking. He tentatively licked at the head, getting a groan from Zayn and a taste that was salty and all Zayn.

He teased his tongue along the head, but took him further into his mouth at Zayn's whines of approval. He bobbed his head up and down at a moderate pace. He watched as Zayn's body trembled and knew it wouldn't be long before he let go. Liam, being ever so helpful, lightly touched Zayn's hips and nearly gagged when Zayn started bucking. He used one hand to hold him down, and used the other hand to tickle his hip while he continued to suck him off. Zayn gasped and shuddered until he seized up and came down Liam's throat. Zayn came the hardest he'd ever had in his life. It seemed like it went on forever and Liam's took in every drop.

Liam wiped his mouth and grinned at Zayn's boneless body and the satisfied grin he had on his face. He couldn't help but reach out and give him a few tickles, laughing as he giggled breathlessly.

Liam pulled away and retook his position at Zayn's feet. He placed them on his knees again and resumed the tongue tickling.

Zayn moaned and let out gasping laughs as his sensitive feet were explored by Liam's wicked tongue.

While continuing to worship and tickle Zayn's sexy soles, Liam unbuttoned his jeans and released his own hard on, using his precum to jack off as he nibbled and licked.

Liam went on and on, bringing himself and, though he was unaware of it, Zayn closer and closer to the edge. Liam's attention on his feet had gotten Zayn's dick stirring once more and when Liam took both of Zayn's big toes into his mouth and began sucking, both men came around the same time, splashing their essence onto themselves.

Liam put Zayn's feet down and shakily reached into his bag for a towel and cleaned himself off before tucking his cock back into his trousers. He got another towel and cleaned Zayn off. He was going to say something to him, not sure what, but kept quiet when he noticed that Zayn had fallen asleep.

Liam smiled at him fondly and proceeded to untie him.

******************************************************************************************

Zayn awoke a few hours later and found himself still in the library, in his favorite beanbag with one of the books he had been reading on the floor next to him.

'I knew it was a dream' he thought to himself dejectedly. 'No way Liam Payne would ever want me or make my fantasy come true.'

Zayn was startled out of his pity party when he heard someone snoring near him. He froze in shock and nearly squealed when he saw Liam sleeping soundly in another bean bag. Zayn sat there for ages watching him, not sure about what he should do.

Was he still dreaming? Was he awake and hallucinating? 

He was once again startled when Liam's big brown eyes opened and he greet Zayn with a sleepy good morning and a grin.

"You're real. You're here. I can't believe----"

Liam grinned as Zayn stammered and blushed.

"We're really in the library.....we've been here all night.....and you---I---we---oh my god"

Zayn covered his face as Liam laughed.

"So....you really---um---why did you do it? Everything, last night I mean"

Liam stretched and told him the whole story. How he was interested in Zayn, how he couldn't stop thinking about him, wanting to be with him, making him smile. Then he told him about wanting to tickle him and did a bit of blushing himself.

When Liam finished, they both sat there silently with big grins on their faces. 

"So, you really want to be with me"

"Yes. How do you feel about me?"

Zayn wanted to scream his feelings at the top of his lungs, but managed to refrain and affirm his feelings for Liam as well.

He squealed when Liam reached over, grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. He cuddled into his side and giggled when Liam ran his fingers along his neck. 

"That love bite seems to be coming in nicely. It'll fade at some point though. I'm going to have to find a way to keep it from doing that" he whispered as he nibbled Zayn's neck as he sighed an giggled.

The two men were startled out of their happy little world when they heard keys jingling and the door to the library opening. They watched in silence as the librarian walked passed their corner without noticing them.

She walked over to her desk and placed her stuff down.

"Hey. Where's my quill?" She wondered aloud. 

Zayn looked at Liam in mock horror when the tickle fiend produced the feather with a grin.

Zayn covered his mouth to hide his giggles and Liam lowered it towards his still bare feet.

Liam smiled as Zayn tittered as quietly as he could, trying his best not to alert the librarian to their presence.

As Liam kept Zayn laughing, he couldn't help but admonish him by saying:

"Shhhh. We're in a library."


End file.
